I'm A Whole Hand!
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: 3 in The daddy series. It's Janey's 5th birthday and this is the story of the morning before and during the party!


Hi Everyone! I'm really very sorry about saying i would update in september and now it's October and The story is finally up. I just Started high school(It's NOT great) On a lighter note I just turned 15. Here it is # 3 in the Daddy series

Enjoy

'I'm A Whole Hand"

* * *

Ron Weasley was brought out of his sleep by his bedroom door creaking. He never understood how he could sleep through almost anything at school and now a creaking door woke him up. He looked towards the door to see a little girl hanging by the doorknob. Her red hair was let down and went a few inches past her shoulders. She had on a bright orange shirt on with 'Chudley Cannons' across the front and blue pajama pants on with books on them. There stood his daughter Jane.

"Daddy?" The little girl whispered. Ron put out his hand out from under the blanket and motioned for the little girl to come over to him. Jane smiled and tiptoed over to her dad so she wouldn't wake up her mum. She came and sat on her dads stomach and Ron rubbed his face trying to wake himself up.

"Daddy, Do you know what day it is? The little girl was obviously excited and was trying very hard not to yell in delight. Ron knew very well that it was Janey's fifth birthday but he decided to have a little fun.

"Hmm. According to my calendar it seems to be a Wednesday!" The little girls smiled faltered for a second but she just smiled even brighter and asked.

"And?"

"February 15"

"Which Is" Janey asked her smile very big.

"Janey's Birthday!" Ron whisper announced very happily tickling Janey a little. Janey couldn't help but giggle which caused Hermione to move around in her sleep. Both Ron and Janey froze and stared shocked at Hermione as she tuned her head and patted her once again pregnant stomach. Ron and Janey both smiled and tried very hard not to laugh.

"Daddy, I'm a whole hand!" She showed Ron five fingers clearly indicating that she was in fact a whole hand old. He smiled at his daughters creative mind and coming up with the idea of being a whole hand old. Ron then looked over at the muggle alarm clock on his bed stand and his eyes widened when he realized it was 3:07 a.m.

"Janey, I know your excited about the party later today but how about we go back to sleep for a little while and then we can have fun all day." Janey nodded in response she laid her head on Ron's chest as Ron got up and carried her to her bedroom. She swung her legs as Ron carried her down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Daddy wait! We need to check on Noah!" Her eyes got real big as she realized they had pasted her little brothers room. Ron nodded and turned around and silently walked into two years old Noah's room. The room was currently a night blue and the ceiling had shooting stars fly across the ceiling every few seconds. Noah was asleep in his crib.

"Do you think he knows it my birthday?" Janey asked looking down at her baby brother. Ron brushed back the red hair from Noah's forehead.

"Maybe" said Ron looking down at his only son snoozing happily in his crib. " He is only two but I do know he is invited to the party!" Ron said bouncing Janey on his hip. "All right. Time for bed Janey" Janey nodded and blew a kiss and whispered a good night to her brother. Ron headed towards Janey's room as her eyelids drooped lower and lower. Ron walked into a room the color of the knight bus but instead of shooting stars the stars twinkled and seemed to dance on the ceiling.

Janey was already asleep when Ron laid her on her bed and covered her with her bed covers and her favourite quilt which was made by both of her grandmothers.

"Happy Birthday Janey" Ron whispered as he walked silently back into his room and wrapped his arms around his wife with a big smile on his face. 'There's going to be a party' He thought happily closing his eyes.

* * *

"RON" 

"DADDY"

Ron's head popped up from the kitchen table where he was taking a little nap as he heard his wife and his daughter call him from the outside deck. The party had been going on for quite a while and playing with his nieces, nephews, and own children and including his own little adventure the previous night he thought he deserved a bit of nap. He rubbed his eyes and headed out in to the party!

The entire Weasley clan was there including Harry and Hermione's parents. Janey and Hermione holding Noah were all at the other end of the deck with a cake in front of Janey who was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a pink Weasley sweater and some new pink hiking boots having grown out of the other ones!

Ron walked to the table with the cake on it and took Noah from Hermione who was having a bit of trouble holding him because she was pregnant. She wasn't to far into her pregnancy but she was nearly as big as her other pregnancies at about seven months. He gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his left shoulder and watched as he balanced Noah on hisright hip.

As soon as everyone was set up the entire group sang 'Happy Birthday' to Janey. They finished and Janey squeezed her eyes shut, made a wish and blew at the candles. Nothing happened. She blew again, harder this time.

Once again nothing happened. She looked at her cake with eyes narrowed and she bit her tongue. She tried to blow again but the candles stayed lit. She looked at her parents for some answers.

Ron and Hermione looked strait at Fred and George who were looking at the sky and whistling.

Janey followed her parents eyes to her uncles. She pointed a finger at her uncles quite threateningly and demanded that they fix her cake.

"Don't worry Janey-Jane. It's a muggle thing. We picked them up at a muggle party shop" Said George smiling. Everyone groaned besides Mr. Weasley who went strait to observing the candles. Everyone started talking and it got a bit chaotic.

Ron noticed that as soon the choas broke out Janey looked down at her cakeand frowned, her bright smile that had been there only a moment ago had dissapeared. Ron got an idea and kneeled down next to Janey after giving Noah to Ginny.

"Don't worry Miss Janey. I can fix that." He pointed to the candles and pulled out his wand and did a little swift flickof his wand and the candles swirled and changed to different colors. Janey smiled as the candles danced and everyone became quiet once again. Ron gave Janey a kiss on her head and she blew out the dancing candles. The smoke swirled around her head and then floated above her spelling out the words,

"Congratulations on Being a whole hand Janey!"

Janey and everyone for that matter watched in amazement as the smoke words then became little swirls and they danced above their heads. Noah reached for the smoke and giggled as it swirled around his hand.

Ron felt his wife wrap her arms around his neck as he hugged her around the waist.

"You are a wonderful father Ronald Weasley!" Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. Ron kissed her on her nose and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Which is why I know that you'll be absolutely ecstatic to hear that I'm having twins!" Hermione whispered. Ron looked at her shocked for a minute but then broke in a huge smile and picked her up cheering. He twirled her around in circles and the smoke seemed to encircle them as they laughed in delight.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Janey. She smiled and looked back at her parents who were twirling around in circles, laughing. She then looked at her Aunt Ginny who was dancing with Noah on her hip. Her birthday's always made people happy. She smiled to herself and watched as the smoke swirled to sky and disappeared.

* * *

The end! I know at the end it turned into a bit of Ron and Hermione, but hey i'm a sucker for Them! The next one will be about halloween and it will be at a party and in that one I'll introduce everyone elses kids. so expect it to be quite long. I'll try to have it up on Halloween! On And when Ron says I can fix that to janeys candles Extra points to anyone who can guess which Disney movie I got that from. I'm seriously thinking of making a Ron and Hermione story along those lines of that part in the movie. If you don't know and want to know I'll put it in The #4 daddy series!

TA!


End file.
